


Hidden Pregnancy

by Stonyshipper1997



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyshipper1997/pseuds/Stonyshipper1997
Summary: Steve and Tony had a wild couple of days during Tony's heat and now Tony is a unbonded Omega and pregnant with captain America's baby and doesn't know have to tell Steve





	Hidden Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this alpha and Omega story so I won't be going into detail with any smut 
> 
> Also this will be part of a series so this first story will be a oneshot I will also be posting this on Wattpad

**Tony's POV**

This can't be happening to me, God why me I think to myself as I look down at the positive pregnancy test in my hands 

I'm an unbonded Omega who got knocked up during my heat that I spent with my boss's baby, who is about to get married to someone else it is really good thing that my father is dead I say to myself

Tony are you in there Pepper asks while knocking on the bathroom door and bring me out of my state of shock 

Yeah Pep I'll be out soon I tell her hopeing that will get her to leave me alone 

Are you sure? She ask, you been in there for awhile she added 

You aren't going to leave until I come out are you? I ask 

You know me so well she says

I seigh and get off the bathroom floor throwing the test away as I was getting it up 

Are you sure you ok? Pepper asks once again as I opened the door 

Just peachy I tell while walking out of the bathroom, I know one thing for sure is that Steve will never find out about this baby I think to myself


End file.
